


Bath Bombed

by andabatae



Series: One-Shots and Drabbles [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Encounters, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Roommates, Smut, bubble baths, matchmaker rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae
Summary: Roommates Rey and Ben have been secretly in love with each other for over a year. Sick of their pining, their third roommate, Rose, hatches a devious plot.ORBen accidentally walks in on Rey while she's taking a bubble bath.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: One-Shots and Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387747
Comments: 55
Kudos: 509





	Bath Bombed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RogueCompanion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueCompanion/gifts).



> This is part two of my gift for RogueCompanion for the Dadam & Friends Gift Exchange! Part one should have arrived in the mail today... I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you to [msdes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdes) for the gorgeous moodboard!!!

Rey dropped a bath bomb in the slowly filling tub, sighing in happiness as it started fizzing and turning the water a lovely shade of pink. She adored bubble baths, and since her roommate Rose had introduced her to bath bombs this year, Rey had become an addict. Her weekly bubble bath was essential to keep her skin glowing and her stress levels low.

It was self-indulgent, and she should probably feel guilty about using so much water, but Rey figured it was a relatively harmless vice, all things considered. She could be shooting heroin or committing murder, rather than reading fanfiction in the tub. And she’d spent her teenage years in a terrible foster home in the desert, quite literally without running water, so she figured the universe owed her a few baths, anyway.

Rose was out to dinner with Finn, and their third roommate, Ben, was visiting his parents for the weekend, so Rey had the place all to herself. She shucked off her bathrobe and stepped into the bath, yelping as the hot water stung her cold toes. A few minutes later, she was reclining with a glass of red wine at her elbow and her phone safely encased in a ziploc bag so she could read the latest Kylo-Kira Space Battles fanfic.

She squealed in delight when she realized her favorite E-rated fic had updated. The slow burn was officially ending! The last chapter had ended with CEO Kylo pressing his assistant, Kira, against a stairwell wall, his lips centimeters from hers, and Rey had nearly thrown her phone across the room in frustration at the cliffhanger.

Thankfully, he kissed her in the first paragraph of the new chapter, and Rey actually cheered, splashing excitedly. Then it was off to the races with one of the longest, most explicit sex scenes she had ever read. Rey squirmed, her growing arousal not helped by the fact that the actor who played Kylo Ren strongly resembled her roommate, Ben. Sure, Kylo was significantly wider, and Ben’s hair was shorter, but otherwise, they could have been twins.

Rey had been living with Ben Solo and Rose Tico for thirteen months and twelve days, and she’d been lusting after Ben for thirteen months and eleven days. The one day sans lust was due to him lurking in his bedroom on her move-in day like some sort of emo hermit, then having a shouting match with his boss on the phone. She’d been too concerned about his moodiness to notice his hotness, but his subsequent apology and explanation that he’d just quit an abusive job had left her more favorably inclined towards him. Then she’d noticed his eyes… and his lips… and his muscles… and Rey had been a goner.

Ben had no idea she was infatuated with him, of course, and Rey was grateful for that. He clearly had no interest in her, and she was a proud woman. Rose, of course, insisted that he was secretly in love with her and she should just ovary up and kiss the man, but Rose was a ridiculous optimist who saw romance everywhere she looked.

Her phone buzzed with a text.

> Rose: u bathing?

Rey’s brow crinkled.

> Rey: yes, why?
> 
> Rose: think i left me keys at home
> 
> Rose: oh nvm
> 
> Rose: found em
> 
> Rose: back in twenty, lmk if u want a wine refill ;)

Rey laughed. Rose was a saint.

> Rey: will do

Twenty minutes later, Rey heard the apartment door open. “Hey,” she called. “Can you bring the wine in here?” Her glass was empty, and she had two more steamy updates to read before she could leave the bath.

A few seconds later, the bathroom door opened. Rey sat up, already reaching greedily for the wine bottle. “Thanks, babe…”

She trailed off when she locked eyes with Ben Solo, her devastatingly hot roommate. He looked utterly horrified. The wine bottle slipped out of his fingers and crashed to the floor. Then his eyes trailed down to her breasts, and he made a strangled sound.

“Oh my God,” she said, ducking back under the water. “ _Oh my God_.”

“Yeah,” he said in a choked voice. “That about sums it up.”

#

Ben Solo had been living with Rey Kanata for thirteen months and twelve days. He’d been in love with her for all of them.

The day she'd moved in, he’d stormed out of his room after shouting at Snoke only to find his living room occupied by a gorgeous girl with brown hair, dimples, and sparkling hazel eyes. It had taken a moment for him to remember who she was. _The girl_. The one he’d been messaging on Craigslist. He’d heard so much about her—her love of science fiction, her tough upbringing, her work schedule and hobbies—but seeing her in person blew him away.

His attraction to her had quickly blossomed into the kind of lovesick misery poets were always going on about. Rey was bubbly, resilient, beautiful, smart, fascinating… and way too good for him. He’d resigned himself to being platonic roommates with her for as long as she would tolerate him.

Rose, of course, insisted Rey was secretly infatuated with him and he should just grow a pair and kiss her, but Rose believed all sorts of crazy things. She was a walking, talking advertisement for why Hufflepuffs were too good for this world and ought to have a Slytherin to take care of them. Her new boyfriend, Finn, was unfortunately also a Hufflepuff, and Ben winced as he imagined them tripping happily through the world together, naively believing the best of everyone.

He was on his way to his parents’ place when Leia called to say Han had the flu. Honestly, Ben was glad the weekend retreat had been rescheduled. His relationship with his parents was better than it had been a year ago—thanks in part to Rey’s efforts to get him to open up to them about his feelings—but prolonged exposure to them was exhausting.

He texted Rose to see what she and Rey were up to, thinking it might be nice to go for drinks.

> Rose: drinks would b good!
> 
> Rose: text me when ur nearby

As Ben pulled onto their street, he remembered he was supposed to tell her when he was close. Maybe the girls were already out on the town. He parked, then pulled out his phone.

> Ben: Just parked.
> 
> Rose: great! rey and i are in the bathroom doin makeup
> 
> Rose: we might need u to bring wine ;)

He chuckled and shook his head. Those two were hilarious when they were wine-drunk. Rey always got giggly, and she had the best tendency to get handsy, squeezing his muscles or hugging him and, on one memorable occasion, smacking his ass. He craved those moments like a drowning man craved air.

He let himself into the apartment, and Rey’s voice rang out from the bathroom. “Hey, can you bring the wine in here?”

Sure enough, an open bottle was sitting on the counter. Ben grabbed it, then pushed the bathroom door open.

The first sign that something was very wrong was that it was extremely humid in the bathroom.

The second was that it smelled amazing, like fruits and flowers.

The third was the slosh of water, then Rey saying, “Thanks, babe…”

He froze as a sight from dreams greeted him: Rey in the bath, her hair piled up messily and skin glistening. The bottle dropped from his nerveless fingers as he stared at her perfect tits. Her nipples were dusky pink, and they tightened into points under his stare.

“Oh my God,” she said, sliding back under the water and hiding those beautiful breasts from his view. “Oh my God.”

“Yeah,” he said. “That about sums it up.” Because _oh my God_ he’d just seen Rey naked and she was _beautiful_ and his dick was hardening with alarming rapidity, testing the resiliency of his jeans as it strained towards her.

Her eyes widened as she looked at his crotch, and he hurriedly linked his hands in front of his erection. Then he noticed the toppled bottle of wine and the growing pool of cabernet on the tile floor. “Shit,” he said, dropping to his knees to clean up. “I’m so sorry, Rey. Rose told me you were both doing your makeup and needed wine, and—”

“What?” There was a splash, and then Rey was sitting upright again, hands crossed over her breasts. That didn’t help Ben’s erection problem, because he could still see the slight curve of them over her fingers, and the rest of her skin was smooth and golden and freckled and _wet_ and…

Ben’s mind completely stalled out. He was no longer in the driver’s seat of his own body; instead, his dick was calling the shots. It insisted that if staring was good, touching would be better. His hand twitched towards her before he wrestled it back down to his lap.

Rey was talking. What was she saying? His ears buzzed, and he couldn’t make sense of the words. He stared helplessly at her gleaming shoulders, wondering if she would taste as good as the air smelled.

“Earth to Ben.” She shifted so only one hand was draped over her chest, then snapped her fingers. “What do you mean, Rose said we were doing our makeup?”

He swallowed hard, ordering himself to behave like a functional human being and not an incoherent lust monster. “She texted me,” he said, his voice coming out like a croak. “We were all going to hang out.”

Rey’s jaw dropped. “I can’t believe her,” she said. “She told me she was going to be home soon and would bring me wine in the bathtub!”

“She’s not here?”

“She’s out with Finn.” Rey huffed. “That brazen hussy. I can’t _believe_ she would do this to us.”

Ben’s stomach sank. “Was this… a prank? Because she knows…” He trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. Surely Rose wouldn’t be so cruel as to force him to face his deepest desire in the flesh, knowing he could never have it.

Rey didn’t look much happier. “How could she set me up like this?” she grumbled. “And all because…” She stiffened, making the water slosh again. “Because she knows what, Ben?”

He gave up on his futile attempts to clean the spilled wine with handfuls of toilet paper and sat back against the wall, knees in front of him and head in his hands. “This is awful.”

“Oh.” Rey sounded… hurt? “Well, if I’m so distasteful, why don’t you just leave, then? Go laugh with Rose about how embarrassed you are for me.”

Ben’s head snapped back up. To his horror, Rey looked on the verge of tears. He might be a confused, depressed lust monster, but he couldn’t stand to see her looking like that, even if it meant splitting himself open and flinging his pathetic heart at her. “You aren’t distasteful,” he swore, scrambling towards her. She shrank back from him, so he froze in place, hand outstretched pleadingly. “Rey, you’re… you’re beautiful. Beyond anything I’ve imagined. And I’ve imagined a lot.”

There. He’d said it. Now he could go die in a corner, knowing the sacrifice of his dignity and his heart would at least bolster her self-esteem.

Her eyes widened. “You have?”

“Since the first day I met you.” He sighed. “I’ll find somewhere else to live, don’t worry.”

“What?” Rey’s arm dropped, and she knelt up in the tub, bracing her hands on the edge. Like the traitors they were, his eyes immediately dropped to her nipples again. “Why would you move out?”

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable around me,” he told her tits.

Rey laughed, high and wild. “Oh my God,” she said. “Rose was right.”

“About what?” There was the prettiest constellation of freckles just to the side of her left areola, like someone had sprinkled gold dust on her. Ben’s cock throbbed in appreciation.

“That you like me.”

That was enough to break his intense focus on her breasts. When he looked up, he was amazed to see her grinning. “I mean… obviously,” he said. “You’re pretty much perfect. Of course I like you.”

Rey clapped her hands delightedly, splashing him with a few stray drops. “I like you, too!”

The floor dropped out from under Ben. His head spun, and he thought he might vomit. Could one vomit from sheer joy? “You do?” he breathed, hardly daring to believe it.

Rey nodded vigorously. “Pretty much since I moved in. I’m crazy about you.” Her smile was wide and so bright it totally eclipsed everything else, even the fact that she was naked and wet.

“Rose told me you liked me,” Ben said, “but I never believed her.”

Rey giggled. “That bitch totally set us up, but I already forgive her.”

Fuck forgiveness, Ben was going to buy Rose a dozen roses, a new car, and all the fancy cheese she wanted. He was going to write her a thank you note every day for the rest of his life. He cleared his throat. “So what do we do now?”

Rey bit her lower lip. “Now,” she said, reaching out for him, “you take me to bed.”

#

Having Rey in his arms was the best damn thing in the world. She was soft and damp from the bath, even after he’d gently toweled her down. He couldn’t believe he was touching her, his arms hooked under her shoulders and knees as he carried her to bed, or that she was touching him, running her fingers over his chest as she looked up at him.

He lowered her gently onto the black sheets, then stood staring at her for a long moment, eyes roving over every inch of bare skin. She was fit and toned, with mouthwatering abs and long, lean legs. Her fluff of dark pubic hair entranced him, and he nearly had a heart attack when she spread her legs.

“Take your clothes off,” she ordered him as she slipped her fingers between her thighs and started rubbing.

Ben followed her order eagerly, nearly tripping as he tried to struggle out of his jeans, shoes, and T-shirt simultaneously. He flung his boxers off so enthusiastically they ended up draped over his lamp. Then he palmed his cock, pumping it up and down as he stared at her busy fingers. She shifted restlessly, rocking her hips in time with her movements, and she moaned as she sank two fingers inside herself.

“Wait,” Ben said, abruptly realizing something.

She stilled, looking at him quizzically. “What is it?”

“We haven’t kissed yet.”

The sweetest smile bloomed on her pink lips, and she stopped touching herself in order to reach for him. “Then come here and kiss me.”

He didn't need to be told twice. He pounced on her, settling between her legs, then brushed her hair away from her forehead. “Hi,” he whispered, nudging his nose against hers.

“Hi.”

She tugged him down into a kiss. It was soft and gentle, not at all the wild, lust-frenzied thing he’d been expecting, and he loved it even more for that. He loved _her_ , just as she was. All her edges and curves, her softness and toughness, all the mesmerizing contradictions that made up the most incredible person on the planet. He kissed her back worshipfully, paying homage to her with his lips and tongue. He could do this for hours.

Rey, though, didn’t seem content to wait for hours, because she hitched her knees up and started rocking her hips. Her pussy slid over his erection, slick with arousal, and Ben’s dick jerked in response. The kiss deepened, grew fiercer. She nipped at him and slid her tongue over his in an intimate dance, and her hands roved down to his ass. He whimpered when she squeezed his cheeks, pulling him harder against her.

“I want to taste you,” he told her. She grinned, then shook her head, and Ben’s heart sank. “No?” he asked plaintively.

“Not right now,” she said, soothing his disappointment with a kiss. “I don’t want to stop kissing you or holding you. I want you as close as I can get you.” She shifted again, dragging her soaked pussy over him. “Can we… are you ready…”

Ben’s despair over not being able to eat her out disappeared instantly. “For sex?” he said excitedly.

Rey giggled. “Yes, Ben. For sex.”

He nodded frantically. “Yes. Ready. For sex. Very ready.” Then he remembered something. “Except my condoms are probably expired. They were... aspirational.”

Rey grinned up at him, stroking his cheek. “I’m on birth control,” she said. “And definitely clean. It’s been… a long time.”

“For me, too.” Long enough for an unopened box of condoms to expire, at any rate. “And, uh, also clean.” Oh my God, he couldn’t believe this was happening. “You sure?” he asked, needing to be certain she was okay with this.

Rey nodded. “Positive.” She reached between them and grabbed his dick, then positioned him at her entrance. “We’ve waited thirteen months and eleven days for this. Don’t make me wait any longer.”

“Thirteen months and twelve days,” he corrected her, then slowly thrust inside her.

She felt like heaven wrapped around him—soft, warm, and so wet it made him want to cry. He stilled for a moment with his forehead pressed against hers, just absorbing the sensation of finally being inside her. _Rey_. The girl who had stolen his heart.

She let out a shaky breath, and he sucked it in like she was his oxygen. “Oh, Ben,” she murmured. “You feel perfect.”

He kissed her, then pulled out before sinking back in. They moaned in unison. “You’re perfect,” he said, bracing himself on his forearms so he could look at her beautiful face while he made love to her. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Believe it,” she said, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her fingers played with his hair, toying with the dark strands, and her eyes seemed to smile at him. Could eyes do that? Ben didn’t know, but when it came to Rey, all things were possible.

He moved slowly and gently inside her, letting her get used to his size. He was a big man—he knew that, and the aspirational condoms had known it, too. It didn’t seem possible that she was taking all of him, but she was, and moaning for more.

He gave her more, pulling out harder, then slamming back in with more force. He slid a hand under her bottom to angle her up further and was rewarded with a loud moan and the scratch of nails down his back.

Fuck, this was incredible. He was sweating, and his balls were tightening with every firm thrust. Pressure built low in his abdomen and a pre-orgasmic tingling started at the base of his spine. “Can you touch yourself?” he asked, needing to make sure she came before he did. “I would do it myself, but…” He flexed the fingers on her ass, clutching her tighter to him.

She slid a hand between their bodies, kissing and kissing him as she rubbed her clit. She clenched around him, somehow getting even tighter, and _Jesus_ , he wasn’t going to be able to take much more of this. He breathed deeply and focused on counting her freckles, willing himself to last for her.

Finally, she came with a loud cry and a jerk of her hips. Her pussy squeezed him hard, and he lost it. He came inside her with hot pulses, jerking and moaning as pleasure shook him apart.

When it was over, he rolled onto his side to avoid squishing her. He mourned the loss when his softening cock slipped out of her, but hopefully she’d want to do this again soon.

Would she?

He looked at her anxiously, hoping he had acquitted himself well. She was smiling, her eyes closed and cheeks flushed. “Mmm,” she said, stretching. “That was amazing.”

That sounded promising. Ben stroked her arm, tracing the freckles there and trying to stay awake. His body was telling him it was time to pass out, but he needed to talk with Rey before he did. “So that was… you’d want to… you liked it?”

Her eyes cracked open, and her smile split into a grin. “You fucked me silly, Ben Solo. Of course I liked it.”

He exhaled in relief and allowed himself to relax. “Oh. Good.”

She kissed him, and it was just as sweet as their first kiss. “Rose is a genius,” she said, “but she’s still a genius who pulled a very unfair trick on us, so I’m going to text her and tell her to stay at Finn’s tonight.” She winked. “I don’t think she’ll mind.”

Ben’s cheeks hurt with how hard he was smiling. Rey was in his bed and in his arms, and he had all night to prove to her again and again how much he cared for her.

Thank God for Rose and bubble baths.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a T-rated drabble... whoops!
> 
> I hope you liked this bit of fluffy smut!


End file.
